


True Love Feels Like...

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Yandere England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: "Sometimes people just clicked. Like, out of everyone in the universe, you two were meant to be together. And you felt it when you first bumped into each other. Or when your eyes met.And I knew that feeling."





	True Love Feels Like...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ansomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansomniac/gifts).



> There is minor character death and a little bit of violence, but for the most part, it's tame.
> 
> This is dedicated to my best friend!!!

Sometimes people just clicked. Like, out of everyone in the universe, you two were meant to be together. And you felt it when you first bumped into each other. Or when your eyes met.

And I knew that feeling. I knew it when Alfred and I were first paired up for a school project.

When he first smiled at me and I tried to keep my composure. It was that feeling and so much more. I knew that we were soulmates.

But I felt the feeling stronger as we started to get closer.

Alfred and I became best friends. My ex was in his old friend group, and for some reason, they slowly began to distance themselves from Alfred and I. I felt that he still must’ve held a grudge against me.

“Hey Arthur,” he called, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

“Hello,” I mumbled back, my face buried in his chest. But I never would’ve complained. Being up against him- even just for a hug- was a lovely feeling.

His chest felt harder than usual. He must’ve added an extra day of working out to his schedule or something.

Alfred pulled away and it felt like a part of me hurt. But I got over it quickly when I saw his smile.

It was even the little moments that helped me fall more in love with Alfred. Short conversations, where we shared emotions. How cute and calm he looked when he slept. Everything about him was just perfect.

But how I knew I was head over heels?

Well, that took a little longer to find out.

“Arthur, have you seen my bomber jacket? I knew I had it yesterday…” Alfred looked around his desk for it.

I helped him look, despite the fact that I knew exactly where it was. In my bag. I had accidentally taken it home the night before, but once I slept with it in my bed, it was like a drug. I just needed it for one more night. To feel the soft lining and smell Alfred’s cologne on it.

But nonetheless, I gave it back to him the next day. I told him I had no idea how it ended up in my bag. And the look of relief on my face when I gave it back to him, just that simple look of gratefulness and happiness swirled up into one- was the best reward he could’ve given me.

But that wasn’t when I knew I was in true love. Sure, I’d known that we were meant to be together since the day we met, but love was different. We needed time to make the connection without it being considered weird.

What really sealed the deal was when I needed more than just his jacket.

When his gym shorts ‘went missing’. And I switched my classes just so that we’d be in the same ones.

That’s when I knew that I was truly in love with him. I just always wanted to be with him. And he made my otherwise nothing days light up with color.

True love.

\----------------------- 

“This is Natalya,” Alfred said, referring to the girl he had his arm around.

I’d seen her around school before. There were rumours going around. Rather terrible rumours. So it was natural that I disliked her.

Plus, I could tell that Alfred was in love with me. He showed it every time we were alone together. I didn’t know what she did to force Alfred in a relationship with her, but I truly felt sorry for him. He didn’t deserve that.

So I decided to do him a favour.

\----------------------- 

“So you said you have smokes for me? I forgot my pack of camels at home.” Natalya spit out her bubblegum on the ground beneath her feet, holding her hand out to me.

“Listen, I’m sure that you’re a nice person.” I pulled the knife out from behind my back. “But I have to help my love. And I can tell that he’s not happy when he’s with you.”

Natalya was quick. But not quick enough. I could tell she was going to scream, so I covered her mouth with my hand.

“I’m sorry that I have to do this. I’ll make it quick for you. Goodnight Natalya. Sleep well.” And just like that, my knife was through her chest.

I picked up her chewing gum and cleansed the ground around it of any spit residue that it could’ve left.

Then I got rid of the body, got rid of my clothes, and got rid of the knife. It was all almost too easy.

Then I was left alone to my daydreams of Alfred. I did it all for true love. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for love. And Alfred and I were like a cheesy love song. We fit perfectly together. So Natalya just had to end up out of the picture. I could tell that she understood. After all, true love was worth more than any hoop that one would have to jump through.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read and enjoyed, then consider leaving a comment! They make my day!


End file.
